Veuve Noire
by Tooran
Summary: "L'amour c'est pour les enfants." Peut-être que Natasha ressemble plus à une enfant qu'elle ne veut le faire croire. Mais il est trop tard.


**Hello :)**

**Voici un petit truc qui me tournait dans la tête depuis un moment. **

**Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

Dans les films, quand un personnage principal meurt, c'est un moment spécial. Ralenti. Musique tragique. Gros plan sur le héros qui regarde la scène avec une expression horrifiée. En général, on a aussi droit à la scène larmoyante où le personnage agonise dans les bras du héros. Si le personnage meurt seul, le héros ne manquera pas de découvrir son corps plus tard et de se lamenter dessus. Et, à moins que le film ne soit un truc d'horreur où le seul but est de trucider chaque personnage de la manière la plus glauque qui soit, la mort d'un personnage principal a toujours une utilité. Que ce soit un sacrifice, un motif de vengeance ou encore une prise de conscience pour le héros. Toujours.

Mais on n'est pas dans un putain de film.

Il n'y a pas eu de ralenti, pas de musique tragique. Juste une détonation, un trou qui apparaît au milieu du front, du sang qui gicle derrière la tête et un corps qui s'effondre, avec sur le visage une expression de profonde surprise. Coup tiré à bout portant, mort instantanée, brusque, inattendue et inutile.

Autour, le monde continue de tourner. Le héros, ou plutôt l'héroïne de l'histoire n'a pas le temps de se lamenter, encerclée par les ennemis, obligée de se battre pour ne pas mourir à son tour. Elle n'a pas le temps de penser au corps qu'elle enjambe, elle sait juste que, il y a une seconde, Clint était vivant et que maintenant il ne l'est plus. La réalisation viendra plus tard.

Et même lorsqu'elle parvient à se débarrasser des enculés qui l'ont tué, elle ne peut pas nous offrir de scène larmoyante où elle le serre dans ses bras. Le bâtiment va exploser, il faut qu'elle sorte de là. Elle ne va pas s'embarrasser de sentimentalisme mal venu et tenter de sauver un corps sans vie. C'est trop tard.

Alors elle court à l'extérieur, et même une fois à l'air libre, en sécurité, elle ne se retourne pas pour voir le bâtiment être dévoré par les flammes. Ce n'est pas plus mal, en fin de compte. Clint déteste les enterrements. Détestait.

La Veuve Noire ne pleure pas.

Pendant tout le temps que dure son rapport, elle reste de glace, la pensée claire, le visage imperturbable. Même lorsqu'elle voit qu'un nouveau nom a été ajouté au monument commémoratif du SHIELD, elle n'exprime rien. Elle est simplement détachée, indifférente.

Des rumeurs ont toujours couru parmi les agents à propos de la relation entre la Veuve Noire et Hawkeye. À présent, Natasha sait que certains se demandent si elle n'est pas un monstre insensible. Elle peut sentir leur regard dans son dos.

Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ?

En vérité, tout est allé trop vite. Trop brusquement. Il a suffi d'une seconde.

Natasha n'a tout simplement pas encore réalisé.

Et puis elle ne peut que penser à toutes les fois où il a fallu qu'elle se fasse passer pour morte. À toutes les fois où c'est Clint qui l'a fait. À la prétendue mort de Fury. Et celle de Coulson.

C'est assez ironique, en fin de compte. Que Natasha aie côtoyé si longtemps la mort, la risquant à chaque instant et la donnant sans état d'âme, sans jamais y avoir été véritablement confrontée.

En elle, c'est un combat sans merci entre la Veuve Noire et le spectre de la fillette que Natasha prétend ne plus être depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle n'a en réalité jamais réussi à étouffer.

La Veuve l'emporte suffisamment pour garder cette impassibilité, cette indifférence. Mais la fillette n'est pas loin derrière.

Elle a beau se raisonner, se mépriser, se traiter d'idiote, elle ne parvient pas à tuer cette minuscule lueur d'espoir. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de réfléchir à tous les moyens que Clint aurait pu utiliser pour simuler sa mort, à toutes les raisons qui auraient pu le motiver. Malgré son cynisme de tueuse, malgré sa désillusion et son manque de confiance en l'humanité, elle attend comme une enfant. Elle attend de le voir ressurgir.

Elle peut s'imaginer la scène. Il s'avancerait vers elle avec assurance, fier d'avoir réussi à la berner. Ils échangeraient un sourire, un véritable sourire, ce sourire qu'ils n'ont que l'un pour l'autre. Il ne la prendrait pas dans ses bras, il sait ce qu'elle pense de l'amour. Savait. _Merde_.

Natasha a besoin de temps. Pour faire taire cette voix emplie d'espoir. Pour réaliser qu'il ne reviendra pas, pas cette fois.

Quand ce moment sera venu, alors et seulement alors, la Veuve et la fillette s'accorderont et Natasha pourra pleurer à sa manière le seul homme qui l'aie jamais vraiment connue et comprise.

**J'avoue que je suis**** moyennement satisfaite de la fin. J'ai l'impression de m'être mélangé les pinceaux avec les sentiments de Natasha, et d'avoir transformé le tout en un truc absolument pas réaliste… **

**Enfin bon, ça fait un moment que j'essaie de modifier toute la dernière partie sans arriver à quelque chose qui me paraisse mieux et j'ai peur de finir par tout gâcher, alors je vais vous laisser juger ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
